Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{7r - 6}{r} \div \dfrac{1}{9}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{7r - 6}{r} \times \dfrac{9}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(7r - 6) \times 9} {(r) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{63r - 54}{r}$